leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 02
Aufruhr in FreljordAufruhr in Freljord ;Nomadenprinzessin Mauvole tot; Neuer Anführer schwört Ashe Treueeid :Bob Nashahago berichtet aus Rakelstake, Freljord In der eiskalten Tundra von Freljord brodelt es angesichts einer angespannten Konfrontation, bei der der momentane Status Quo zwischen den drei Stämmen, welche die Region seit Dekaden beherrschten, plötzlich vor dem Aus stehen könnte. Die Anführerin einer der drei Stämme, die diese Region kontrollieren – Prinzessin Mauvole, der Eisderwisch – wurde vor drei Tagen tot in ihren Gemächern in der Stadt Rakelstake aufgefunden. Die Ältesten ihres Stammes erklärten, sie sei eines natürlichen Todes gestorben, wodurch der Weg für die neue Prinzessin, Lissandra, frei wurde, die daraufhin den Thron und den Titel des Eisderwischs für sich beanspruchte. Als erste Amtshandlung nach ihrer Krönung verblüffte sie ihre Untertanen, als sie einer anderen der drei Prinzessinnen von Freljord, Ashe, der Frost-Bogenschützin, den Treueeid leistete. Über ihren königlichen Status hinaus, ist Ashe zudem eine allseits bekannte Championesse innerhalb der Liga der Legenden. In ihrer Antrittsrede versuchte Lissandra ihrem Volk eindringlich klarzumachen, dass die Zeit gekommen sei, um Freljord unter einem Banner zu vereinen. „Schon zu lange ertragen wir das Elend, das uns die Politik von außen und der Konflikt im Inneren auferlegen. Heute ist der Tag, an dem die Bürger der Freljord sich entscheiden, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Und dieser Prozess beginnt im Inneren. Er beginnt damit, dass wir, der edle Stamm der Eisderwische, die Bedürfnisse unsres Volkes über die Bedürfnisse unseres Stolzes setzen und Prinzessin Ashe … als die wahre Macht anerkennen, die Freljord anführt, geeint und gestärkt. Lissandras Worte haben ihre Sippe offenbar überzeugt; ihre Krönungsrede wurde von ihrem Stamm freundlich aufgenommen und die Ältesten ihres Stammes haben allesamt ihre Solidarität mit ihrer Prinzessin und deren Wunsch nach Einheit signalisiert. Es ist geplant, dass Lissandra und Ashe innerhalb eines Monats in Rakelstake zusammentreffen. Der Weg zur Einheit Freljords ist allerdings alles andere als gesichert, da die dritte der Freljord-Prinzessinnen – Sejuani, die Winterkralle – an ihrem Widerstand gegen die anderen beiden unerbittlich und unverrückbar festhält. „Der Eisderwisch ist eindeutig einem Fehlurteil zum Opfer gefallen und den Manipulationen der Frost-Bogenschützin erlegen. Das ‚geeinte Freljord‘, von dem die naive Lissandra spricht, ist nichts weiter als ein totalitärer Staat, in dem sie vor der rechten Hand der Tyrannin kniet. So lange ich atme, wird der Stamm der Winterkrallen seinen Namen niemals besudeln lassen, indem er sich mit solchen Verschwörern gemein macht.“ Nachdem diese Ankündigung publik wurde, zog sich Sejuani zusammen mit den Ältesten ihres Stammes zurück. Dies löste bei den Mitgliedern der anderen Stämme Besorgnis aus, da sie fürchten, sie bereite sich auf einen Krieg vor. Danach gefragt, kommentierte Ashe die Angelegenheit wie folgt: „Wir streben eine Zukunft an, in der unsere Kinder unsere weit entfernte Verwandtschaft nicht fürchten müssen und wir werden vielleicht wieder in Frieden in diesem Land leben. Nichtsdestotrotz haben wir Freljordaner die bissige Kälte zahlloser Winter ausgestanden und wir haben nicht vergessen, wie man etwas durchsteht.“ Weshalb wir beschwören ;Der Chefredakteur wendet sich an den Beschwörer-Laien :Chefbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley berichtet aus der kriegsakademie Ich halte es nicht für verfrüht, die Erstausgabe des Boten der Gerechtigkeit als Erfolg zu bezeichnen. Es soll nicht prahlerisch klingen, aber es war sicher keine Überraschung für mich, als ich die Fülle von Lesermeinungen las, die wir erhielten. Ich bin ernsthaft davon überzeugt, dass dieser Erfolg euch, den Beschwörern der Liga der Legenden, und dem Enthusiasmus, mit dem ihr diese Publikation begleitet, zuzuschreiben ist. Was jedoch eine Überraschung für mich war, war das schnelle Wachstum des BdG außerhalb des Kreises der Beschwörer an der Kriegsakademie. Menschen aus allen sozialen Schichten sehen den BdG als Hauptinformationsquelle über Valoran und den Rest der Welt an. Dafür danke ich ihnen – und ich danke euch, werte Beschwörer, für eure fortwährende Unterstützung. Für uns ist es wichtig, offen über unsere Angelegenheiten zu reden – sowohl über den Boten als auch über die Liga der Legenden. Da wir eine Vielzahl sensibler und komplexer politischer Themen über unsere Kunden, die Stadtstaaten, vermitteln, vergessen wir manches Mal den wahren Grund, weshalb die Liga selbst besteht. Mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, erinnern sich wenigere unter uns an die Schrecken des Runenkrieges – dem fünften in einer Reihe verheerender Auseinandersetzungen, an denen mächtige Magier beteiligt waren, die ihre eigenen Interessen über die aller anderen stellten. Diese Narren hätten lieber über ein Ödland voller verdrehter Magie regiert, als die Regierungsgeschäfte verantwortungsvoll aufzuteilen. Stellt euch nur einmal vor, unsere wunderschöne Welt hätte diesen unbedeutenden Tyrannen nicht die Stirn geboten! Wie würde Runeterra heute aussehen, wären nur jene, die uns alle der Vernichtung preisgegeben hätten, übrig geblieben, um uns anzuführen? Es wäre eine Welt, in der es sich nicht lohnen würde zu leben. Für all jene, die den Boten noch nicht kennen und all jene, die die Gepflogenheiten der Liga noch nicht kennen – das ist der Grund, weshalb wir beschwören. Wir beschwören, um die Konflikte zwischen Individuen und Stadtstaaten, die, wenn man sie nicht kontrollierte, schreckliche Magie gegeneinander einsetzten, zu lösen. Wir beschwören, um die Nutzung der Magie zu reglementieren, da sich bei fünf verschiedenen Gelegenheiten erwiesen hat, dass die sogenannte Zivilisation nicht in der Lage ist, sich selbst zu regulieren. Wir beschwören, um sicherzustellen, dass es auch künftig eine Welt gibt, die ebenso gesegnet und freigiebig ist, wie wir sie heute kennen und uns an ihr erfreuen, die wir unseren Kindern weitergeben können. Und ebendies tun wir seit zwanzig Jahren. Von der nächsten Ausgabe an wird der Bote der Gerechtigkeit ausgewählte Fragen von euch, unseren Lesern, beantworten. Bevor wir damit beginnen, erschien es mir jedoch unumgänglich, offen über die Grundpfeiler unseres Handelns zu sprechen. Die Liga ist mehr als ein einfaches Schlichtungsgericht. Sie ist die Grundlage der Sicherheit und Stabilität, auf die wir seit nunmehr fast zwanzig Jahren angewiesen sind. Ihre Erfolgsbilanz ist der Beweis. Wer unter uns hätte sich den Tag erträumt, an dem Stadtstaaten wie Demacia und Noxus einer Beilegung ihrer Streitigkeiten zustimmen würden, ohne in den Krieg zu ziehen? Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir beschwören: Friede. Die Stimmung in Noxus wendet sich gegen die Yordle ;Bekanntwerden eines geplanten Gesetzes weckt Empörung unter Nicht-Menschlichen :Tobias Drumm berichtet aus Noxus Wie eine anonyme Quelle aus dem engeren Umkreis des Oberkommandos berichtet, berät das Oberkommando von Noxus in aller Stille über eine Anfrage, die Yordle aus der Stadt zu verbannen. Der Bote der Gerechtigkeit enthüllt als erstes, dass Noxus’ Dörrholz-Akademie des Arkanen diese Anfrage zusammen mit einem geheimen Bericht, der behauptet, dass eine solche Verbannung die Bürger von Noxus vor einer nicht näher beschriebenen „Kontamination“ schütze, beim Oberkommando eingereicht hat. Der Dörrholz-Bericht behauptet zudem, dass wichtige Beweise existierten, dass alle nicht-menschlichen, empfindungsfähigen Spezies von Runeterra in Wahrheit deformierte Nachkommen uralter menschlicher Stämme wären. Besonders hervorzuheben ist die abschließende Behauptung des Berichtes, wonach diese Deformation angeblich daraus resultiere, dass die Stämme nicht in der Lage waren, im Laufe ihrer Entwicklung genügend Magie einzusetzen, während „erleuchtetere“ Zivilisationen – menschliche Zivilisationen – die mystischen Energien besser unter Kontrolle halten und so ihre „menschliche Reinheit“ bewahren konnten. Auch wenn unsere Quelle uns zusichert, dass die anti-yordlesche Anfrage sicher genauso stillschweigend abgelehnt wird, wie sie eingereicht wurde, ist die Tatsache, dass der Dörrholz-Bericht überhaupt gelesen wurde, typisch für die räuberische Gesinnung Noxus’. Zumindest ein Mitglied des Oberkommandos wurde mit den Worten zitiert: „Ich denke, wir sollten besser mehr Magie nutzen, damit es nicht unsere Kinder sind, denen plötzlich Fell wächst.“ Geschichtsprofessor Josin Darawee von der Großen Demacianischen Universität verlieh seiner großen Sorge angesichts des Dörrholz-Berichtes Ausdruck. „Diese Behauptungen sind absurd! Erstens: Fünf Minuten Recherche in der Geschichte ergeben, dass Nicht-Menschliche ebenso lange auf Runeterra existiert haben, wie ihre menschlichen Vettern. Zweitens: Anzudeuten, dass vermehrte Zauberei ihre Anwender SICHERER macht, ist die schlimmste Art der Täuschung und ist als Versuch zu werten, die Schrecken der Runenkriege in nichts weiter als ‚Wir werden euch zuerst schlagen!‘ umzuinterpretieren. Es ist keine Überraschung, dass es Noxus’ Berater für magische Waffen sind, die dies ‚entdeckt‘ haben wollen.“ Die Diskriminierung von Yordles und anderen Nicht-Menschlichen in Noxus bietet schon lange Grund zur Sorge, auch wenn diese sich sonst eher im rauen Klima auf den Straßen von Noxus ausdrücken, als darin, Druck von offizieller Seite auszuüben. Außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen mussten sich in der Geschichte Nicht-Menschliche, wie die Minotauren von der Großen Barriere, ebenso wie Menschen den Angriffen von Noxus stellen. Noxus’ kleine Gemeinschaft Nicht-Menschlicher, die meisten von ihnen Besucher der Stadt, schienen keine Kenntnis von dem Dörrholz-Bericht zu haben. Speziell Yordles lehnten eine Stellungnahme ab, obwohl einige, die interviewt wurden, anschließend gesehen wurden, wie sie schnell ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenpackten. Liga-Champion Katarina, die im Namen Noxus’ sprach, bestritt, dass der Dörrholz-Bericht je verfasst wurde. Sie fügte hinzu: „Noxus hat immer jedes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft, das seinen Beitrag leistet, so fair behandelt, wie es dies verdient. Mal ehrlich, würde irgendein Beamter von Noxus jemals eine solch absurde Geschichte an die Nachrichten durchsickern lassen oder auch nur daran denken weiterleben zu können, wenn er dies täte? Anstatt offensichtliche Lügen Demacias zu wiederholen, sollte jeder Yordle, der befürchtet, dass sein Volk in Noxus ungerecht behandelt wird, bei unserer Kampagne zur Befriedung der Barbaren im Norden anheuern, um uns daran zu erinnern, wie geschickt sie mit ihren kleinen Händen darin sind, eine Waffe zu führen.“ Unvermeidbare Grübeleien (Glaubt mir, ich hab’s versucht) ;Ermittlungen über die neuesten Schrullen der Liga :L.B. Briskes berichtet aus seinem Wohnzimmer Jeder gute Nebenkriegsschauplatz braucht seinen Freak, stimmt’s? Wie könnten wir sonst darauf beharren normal zu sein, gäbe es keine bärtigen Damen und dreiarmige Riesen? Naturgemäß erschütterte es meinen hämischen Spott nicht, als der eigenartige Cho'Gath sein streitbares Debüt in der Lige der Legenden gab. Wir haben sicher schon merkwürdigere und sensationellere Dinge in Valoran gesehen. Als Kassadin mit seinen amüsanten Weltuntergangs-Prophezeiungen und seiner mystisch purpurnen Trickkiste ankam, hielt ich kaum inne, während ich einen lästigen Nietnagel kürzte. Die Ankunft Malzahars – und nun Kog'Maws – erschüttert meine sonst so wonnige Verächtlichkeit auf positive Weise mit ungebetenen Fragen über ihre vermeintlich jenseitige Herkunft. Alle behaupten – einige mündlich, andere sichtbar –, aus der bösartigen, unheilvollen und vor allem gruseligen Leere zu uns gekommen zu sein. Die Beweise für diese Behauptungen reichen wahllos von gelegentlich beschworenen Käferviechern bis zur schamlosen Anhäufung manns- bis minotaurengroßer Objekte, doch die Fakten scheinen einen Moment näherer Betrachtung wert zu sein. Geschichten über die Leere kann man bis zur verlorenen Stadt Icathia zurückverfolgen, einem Ort mit etwa so vielen Beweisen für seine Existenz wie man wettbewerbsorientierte Yordle-Hochspringer findet (ausgenommen die Raketen, die mogeln). Diejenigen, die daran glauben, stimmen weitestgehend darin überein, dass Icathia sich irgendwo in der südlichen Hälfte Valorans befunden hat, obwohl es sehr verworren wird, wenn man da näher in die Einzelheiten eintaucht. Viele Forscher sind ausgezogen, um diesen Ort zu entdecken, doch der einzige Fakt, den ihre Erkenntnisse untermauern, ist, dass so ziemlich alles südlich der Großen Barriere bösartig, unheilvoll und gruselig ist. Die Abwesenheit eines Beweises ist allerdings noch kein Beweis für die Abwesenheit, aber es sollte doch sicherlich nach so vielen Vorstößen in die südliche Wildnis irgendjemand irgendeinen Fetzen von einer ganzen Zivilisation gefunden haben, oder? Nun, das lässt natürlich die beträchtliche Zahl an Pionieren unberücksichtigt, die nie zurückgekehrt sind. Eine Randgruppe der Leeren-Fanatiker steuert zudem Theorien über magische Eingriffe bei und zitiert Fälle, in denen Forscher von Zeitdifferenzen auf ihren Reisen berichteten, als wären ganze Tage gestohlen worden. Ich selbst habe ähnliche Widersprüchlichkeiten im Zeitablauf erlebt und am nächsten Morgen finde ich meist leere Flaschen oder Gläser, von denen ich geschworen hätte, sie wären in der Nacht zuvor noch voll gewesen. Als unerschütterlicher Journalist, der ich nun mal bin, wagte ich mich nach einem Freundschaftsspiel hinein in die Kluft der Beschwörer, um Kommentare von den zuvor erwähnten Champions einzufangen, welche die nagende Neugier bezwingen und die Apathie, die ich so lieb gewonnen hatte, wiederherstellen könnten. Cho'Gaths und Kog'Maws Kommentare waren wie Brechanfälle, sowohl bezüglich ihrer Eloquenz als auch ihrer Relevanz … vom Wörtlichen ganz zu schweigen. Malzahar grinste nur in einer Weise, wie ich sie bei Serienkillern und Postbeamten erwarten würde, die einem versprechen, man werde „bald alles erfahren, was man wissen müsse“. Obwohl ich meine Nachforschungen zu Formeln für die Sterilisation von Leuten, die vom Schwachsinn befallen sind, nie erwähnt hatte, hoffe ich wirklich, er behält Recht. Kassadin lieferte die vielleicht aufschlussreichste Antwort, indem er zu Protokoll gab: „Du verstehst nicht, was du suchst.“ Er versorgte mich noch mit weiteren nützlichen Informationen: „und Kog'Maw kann man nicht trauen.“ Meine vom Speichel durchnässten Stiefel wünschten sich, ich hätte dieses Interview zuerst geführt. Derart beladen mit dieser Flut an Wissen lasse ich euch zurück – so klug wie ihr vor der Lektüre meines Artikels gewesen seid –, was mich zu der Annahme kommen lässt, dass – wenn das, was Malzahar sagte, wirklich stimmt – auch euch eine Impfung bevorsteht. Ein loyales Herz schlägt ewiglich ;Ein Kommentar zu noxianischer Philosophie, Hingabe und Liga-Champion Sion :Richor Ebony berichtet aus Noxus Man sagt, je mehr Macht man erlangt, desto mehr Freunde verliert man. Während man über die Vorzüge der Demut debattieren kann, bis die Sonne untergeht, möge der Hinweis genügen, dass mein Heimatland, der Herrschaftsbereich von Noxus, über die Jahre hinweg mehr als seinen gerechten Anteil an Widerstandskämpfer hervorgebracht hat. Unabhängig von euren persönlichen Gefühlen dem Oberkommando gegenüber, gibt es jedoch wenige, die es mit unserer Hingabe gegenüber allen Getreuen aufnehmen können. Erlaubt es mir, die Sache am Beispiel des noxianischen Kämpfers Sion anschaulich zu machen. Als unerschütterlicher Unterstützer unseres Ewigen Generals und vielgeachteter Soldat brachte Sions Eifer auf dem Feld vor seinem Unglück ihm den Sieg in zahlreichen Schlachten ein. Sein Ruhm und seine Glorie breiteten sich bis in die entlegensten Winkel Valorans aus. Und wo sein Name nicht verehrt wurde, wurde er zu Recht gefürchtet. Man könnte sagen, dass ebendiese Qualität, welche die Karriere dieses Kämpfers befördert hat, auch zu ihrem Ende führte. Sion griff eine demacianische Einheit an, die wohl etwas zu unbeugsam war – selbst für einen Kämpfer mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Er wurde gefangen genommen und exekutiert. Sein Leichnam wurde als Trophäe für die sogenannte Gerechtigkeit von König Jarvan III. zurück nach Demacia geschickt. Doch Respekt gegenüber den Toten kennt viele Formen. Und Noxus gibt sein eigenes Recht nicht leichtfertig auf, um fremdem Recht Tribut zu zollen, indem es die Zinnen eines anmaßenden Feindes schmückt. Zusammengeschweißt durch den heroischen Tod ihres Champions unternahmen die Assassinen von Noxus – unter dem Kommando Katarinas, der berühmten Unheimlichen Klinge – eine gefährliche Mission, um die sterblichen Überreste Sions zurückzubringen. Die demacianische Propagandamaschine mag aus dieser fantastischen Geschichte spinnen, was sie möchte. Unser erfolgreiches Unterfangen ist schlicht und ergreifend eine Angelegenheit von öffentlichem Interesse. In Noxus muss der Tod für einen wahren Soldaten nicht zwangsläufig das Ende bedeuten. Die Totenbeschwörer der Trostlosen Akademie kennen Wege, die Glut nicht erlöschen zu lassen. In Sions stillem Herzen brannte noch immer dieselbe Wut – derselbe wunderbare Eifer, der ihn zu seinen Lebzeiten zu einem unaufhaltbaren Moloch machte. Selbst jetzt noch dient Sion Noxus. Er wird Noxus immer dienen – ein ewiger Champion unter unserem Banner, der tapfer die Interessen des Staates auf den Richtfeldern verteidigt. Dies ist sein verdienter Lohn für ein Leben voller Hingabe für den Aufstieg des Imperiums und den Ruhm des Oberkommandos. Dies ist der höchste Lohn eines wahren Noxus-Getreuen. Ewige Stärke! en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 02 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 02 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben